Gemelas
by DivinoPankezito
Summary: Eran gemelas. Sus padres las adoraban y se sentía en paz con el mundo. Pero todo cambia cuando su hermana, Anabella, le notifica a la familia que tiene novio, un joven y talentoso músico llamado Edward. Bella pondrá a prueba su amor por su hermana, mientras su corazón se deshace al verla en brazos del hombre del que también se ha enamorado.
1. París

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo me adjudico la historia.**

**_Beteado por: Ann'B. Beta FFAD (www facebook com / groups / betasffadiction)_ Muchas gracias por ser la encargada de perfeccionar esta historia y hacerla una obra de arte corregida.  
**

**¡Hola chicas! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia llamada "GEMELAS" y espero que sea de su agrado.**

**¡COMENCEMOS!**

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_**.**_

Para Isabella todo era perfecto, estaba estudiando la carrera que siempre soñó, acompañada de su gemela Anabella, quien era su cómplice, compañera y mejor amiga. Sus padres la adoraban y se sentía en paz con el mundo; pero todo cambia cuando su hermana le cuenta a su familia que tiene novio de nuevo, un joven y talentoso músico llamado Edward. Bella pondrá a prueba su amor por su hermana mientras su corazón se deshace al ver a Ana en brazos del hombre del que también se ha enamorado.

_**PRIMER CAPÍTULO**_

_**.**_

Era 13 de septiembre y las gemelas Swan festejaban su cumpleaños número 18 en compañía de su familia y sus amigos del instituto. Isabella y Anabella eran unas chicas muy sociables, haciendo amigos por todas partes, pero ambas eran desafortunadas en el amor. Hacía unos meses Ana había terminado su relación con Mike, un joven del instituto al que asistían y no resultó del todo bien, Bella aún quería matarlo cada vez que lo veía, pues nunca había visto llorar así a su hermana, como lo hizo cuando terminó con ese patán.

Ahora todo se veía un poco mejor desde que ambas recibieron una carta del Instituto Marangoni para irse a estudiar diseño de modas; y otra del Elite Model Management para estudiar modelaje, todo esto en París. Ellas soñaban desde niñas crear su propia marca de ropa de alta costura y abrir una agencia de modelaje para así, trabajar juntas.

_**Bella POV.**_

—Mis princesas ya son grandes —dijo mi padre, el senador Swan.

—Claro que sí —respondió mamá. Ella era chef y una muy reconocida en la ciudad gracias a la cadena de restaurantes de la que era dueña.

—¡Basta mamá! Harás que me avergüence —gruñó Ana. Mi hermana era un poco penosa a veces, no entendía cómo tenía tantos amigos y estudiaría modelaje, teniendo pánico escénico.

Mientras pensaba, mi madre me abrazó muy fuerte sin poder evitarlo.

—Renée, no puedo respirar —llamarla por su nombre fue lo que la hizo separarse de mí.

—Bella, soy mamá, nada de llamarme Renée o te llamaré Isabella —amenazó. No me gustaba mucho mi único nombre.

Comenzamos a reír, bromeando con nuestros nombres cuando empezaron a llegar nuestros amigos a felicitarnos.

—Ana, ¿has visto a la nana Esme? —Pregunté a mi gemela.

Mi nana no se había aparecido desde que llegamos a casa. Supuse que estaría en la cocina ayudando al servicio a poner todo en orden para la fiesta.

—No, no la he visto. —fue todo lo que me dijo durante la noche, pues nuestros amigos no nos dejaron volver hablar entre nosotras.

.

.

.

El reloj marcaba las 3:18 am cuando el último invitado se fue. Sólo nuestra amiga Angela se quedó a dormir con nosotras.

—Bella, ya sé dónde está la nana —aseguró Ana.

—¿Dónde? —pregunté ansiosa.

—En su habitación y dicen las chicas del servicio que ha estado llorando —musitó.

Angie entendió lo suficiente, dijo que conocía la casa y sabía dónde estaba la habitación de Ana, en la cual dormiría.

Por lo que corrimos juntas hasta la habitación de la nana y comenzamos a golpear la puerta.

—Esme, sal, ¿qué está pasando? —repetía sobre su puerta. Estaba al borde del llanto.

—Nana, por favor, tiraremos la puerta si no abres —imploraba Ana, también asustada.

Esme había sido nuestra nana desde que volvimos del hospital con mamá, ella la había contratado cuando estaba embarazada de Jasper, mi hermano, quien había muerto al nacer, pero mamá no la había despedido y tres años después nacimos nosotras. Ella era como nuestra segunda madre. Renée y Charlie la adoraban.

—Ve por las llaves —le ordené a Ana, quien salió corriendo y casi choca con mamá, que estaba en bata de dormir y con cara de preocupación.

— ¿Qué pasa, bebé? —preguntó mamá.

—Bella me pidió las llaves de la habitación de nana Esme, no quiere abrir y está llorando —explicó.

Mamá puso la misma cara que supuse teníamos nosotras.

—Esme, abre, ¿qué pasa? —Dijo Renée.

Esme abrió la puerta. ¡Al fin!

—Lo siento, señora, no quería asustarla.

Las tres entramos y abrazamos a la nana, ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—Nana, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté. No lo pude evitar y empecé a llorar también.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Mis niñas, lo siento, pero ustedes se irán en dos días y yo estaré aquí sola, ya no me necesitan y... —No pudo continuar.

Lloramos juntas, mi hermana, mi nana y yo.

—Esme, cálmate, te enfermarás —Mamá trató de tranquilizarnos a las tres—. Yo también lloré cuando supe que se irían, pero es el sueño de su vida y deben vivirlo. Son mis hijas y tú me ayudaste a criarlas, sabes muy bien que es todo por lo que han trabajado... —Mamá también comenzó a llorar.

—Nana, vendremos a verte, llamaremos todos los días y podrás viajar con nuestros padres cuando vayan a visitarnos —animé.

Esme me regaló una sonrisa triste.

—Apóyanos nana, no nos hagas sentir culpables —masculló Ana, a veces era demasiado directa.

—Además, Esme, eres como una hermana para mí, no estarás sola. Y no vuelvas a llamarme señora —reprendió mamá, quien solía ser muy directa también.

—Es que no pude evitar sentirme sola, además mi hijo debe tener tres años más que ustedes y... —Siguió lloriqueando sin culminar la frase.

Esme era una mujer joven, pero había sido criada con la severidad de su época. Se enamoró de un joven médico y quedó embarazada de él, pero ella al ser de una clase social inferior, los separaron y en cuanto dio a luz a su pequeño, la separaron de él también y no volvió a verlo nunca. Ella salió huyendo en un barco escondida y viajó desde Italia hasta Estados Unidos y gracias a un anuncio en el periódico llegó a casa.

—Aquí tienes dos hijas, nana, nosotras te amamos y no te dejaremos sola nunca —dijo Ana, quien sabía decir lo que yo pensaba en el momento justo, era parte de ser gemelas.

Las tres nos calmamos y mamá nos abrazó. Después de dejar a la nana más tranquila, nos fuimos a dormir conscientes de que nuestro viaje cambiaría mi vida y la de mi gemela para siempre, sólo que jamás imaginé a qué grado.

* * *

_**La mañana siguiente...**_

Eran las 11:35 am cuando Ana me despertó con un enorme sol que tal vez no volvería a ver en mucho tiempo.

—Bella, despierta. Hay que almorzar con mamá y terminar de preparar el equipaje.

—Ya voy —respondí. Tenía ganas de dormir, pero este sería el último día en casa, pues al día siguiente viajaríamos para iniciar el curso.

—Angela se marchó, dijo que vendría mañana para despedirnos en el aeropuerto.

Me levanté.

Bajamos juntas al jardín. Cuando hacía buen clima, mamá y nana Esme adoraban almorzar al aire libre.

—¡Papi! —Me sorprendió verlo almorzando en casa, regularmente estaba en su oficina y lo veíamos a la hora de la cena.

—Hola cariño, ¿qué tal estuvo anoche? —me abrazó y después hizo lo mismo con Ana.

—Agotador pero divertido, gracias por organizarlo —respondí.

—Papi, ¿no irás hoy a la oficina? —preguntó Ana, que también estaba sorprendida.

—No, cariño. Hoy pasaré el día con ustedes, además, les tengo una sorpresa —respondió guiñando un ojo.

Papá nos mostró dos juegos de llaves, cada uno adornado con un listón de distinto color, morado y azul.

—Las llaves de su nuevo piso en el centro de París —sonrió.

Nos quedamos heladas, en shock, pero nos miramos Ana y yo y empezamos a gritar.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Gracias, papi! ¡Gracias! ¡Viviremos en París! —gritamos juntas.

No podía creerlo, llevábamos semanas buscando en internet un departamento en París, pues papá nos había dicho que necesitábamos nuestro espacio y que eso nos haría responsables, pero era prácticamente imposible, no habíamos encontrado ninguno, ni rentado y no queríamos uno en préstamo. Teníamos muchas amistades con un departamento o una casa allí pero queríamos algo enteramente nuestro. La cosa se complicaba más porque no estaban tan accesibles y aunque éramos ricos y el dinero no era problema, desde que cumplimos los doce años Ana y yo comenzamos a hacer un fondo de ahorro para este viaje, pero habían surgido tantas y tantas cosas que no nos alcanzaba y nuestro orgullo es grande.

—Sé que llevan mucho tiempo buscando, aunque yo lo compré desde que enviaron la solicitud a París, sólo quería que tomaran esto en serio y se den cuenta de que la vida sin nosotros no será sencilla —explicó Charlie con nostalgia.

Y sí que lo estábamos tomando en serio, pero con tantas complicaciones empecé a creer que viviríamos en un hotel.

—¡Gracias, papi! —entonó mi hermana, que brincaba de la emoción como yo.

—Esto es nuestro regalo y deseamos que les vaya muy bien —agregó mi madre y nos abrazó mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo.

—Debo contárselo a Angie —dije y salí corriendo a mi habitación en busca del celular, dejando a Ana con mis padres y la nana.

Pero al llegar a mi habitación, no llamé a Angie. De repente había caído en la idea de vivir fuera de casa. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo lo haría?

Siempre había tomado las cosas en serio y aunque mamá y papá nos consentían en todo lo que queríamos, nunca nos habían dado las cosas tan fáciles. Por eso éramos el orgullo de la familia, nuestro comportamiento siempre fue muy maduro y a pesar de ser una familia de mucho dinero, no éramos presumidas. Nana Esme se había encargado de inculcarnos humildad, contándonos acerca de su niñez, sabíamos que había gente necesitada y que no debíamos ser egoístas. Claro que teníamos nuestros lujos, vestíamos ropa de marca, teníamos un auto cada uno, visitábamos restaurantes, clubes muy exclusivos y adorábamos ir de compras, pero sólo lo hacíamos unas cuantas veces al año -exceptuando las compras-, preferíamos un bajo perfil porque cuidábamos la imagen de papá y adorábamos comer en casa, pero siempre habíamos estado rodeadas de gente que se encargaba de nosotras, de pagar las cuentas de la tarjeta cuando gastábamos demás y esas cosas, siempre habíamos dependido de alguien.

Y ahora estaríamos solas, en otro continente por algunos años y nosotras SOLAS debíamos salir adelante y aunque nuestros padres pagarían nuestra educación hasta el final, no sería lo mismo llegar a una casa sola que llegar a una casa donde te espera mamá para tomar el té y papá para platicar sus proyectos a la hora de la cena.


	2. El vuelo

Capítulo beteado por Ann'B, FFAD.

www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

.

.

BELLA POV

Pensaba demasiadas cosas cuando Ana entró y sin poder evitarlo la interrumpí a media frase con un abrazo.

–— ¿Ya llamaste a Ang… qué pasa? –—preguntó con cara de susto.

–—Tengo miedo, Ana, tengo miedo de irnos tan lejos.

La miré y me vi reflejada en ella como si fuera un espejo.,éramosÉramos idénticas, salvo por los ojos; ella los tenía los ojosgrises como mamá, yo en cambio, los míoseran color tenía los ojos color chocolate, como la abuela Heidi.

–—Yo también tengo miedo, Bella, pero luego pienso que esto es lo que siempre quise hacer con mi vida y se me pasa. Sé que no sucederá pasará nada malo porque tú estarás conmigo–—afirmó mi hermana.

–—Tienes razón –—respondí–—. Lo siento, supongo que estoy nerviosa.

–—Descuida.,hermana.

La nana entró justo cuando e milla hermana y yo estábamos riendo.

–—Mis niñas, el equipaje ya está listo y los boletos los traerán más tarde–—nos informó Esme.

–—Nana, aúun no acabamos de empacar., ¡ iremosIremos de compras!–—replicó Ana con gran entusiasmo.

–—Pero, Ana, no debemos gastar demás, hay que amueblar el departamento–—protesté.

–—Tranquila, Bells. Papá me dijo que ya está amueblado y listo para que lo ocupemos, soólo falta darle nuestro toque y contratar el servicio de limpieza–—contraatacó Ana.

–—Okay, me ducharé y estaré lista en treinta minutos. –—Aacepté.

Pasamos el día entero de compras, cenamos con nuestros padres y nana Esme. ,fueFue la cena de despedida. Nuestro vuelo salía al día siguiente a mediodía y pasaríamos muchas horas en el avión, así que nos fuimos a dormir con el nerviosismo de comenzar en una ciudad nueva, sin imaginar todo lo que este viaje cambiaría nuestras vidas.

Desperté temprano, y, en efecto, el sol se había ido; pero no lo tomé a mal, era típico de la localidad que hiciera frío y lloviera casi todos los días. Forks era el lugar que más nos gustaba de todos en los que habíamos vivido. Papá era senador por el estado de Washington, pero aunque la ciudad nos encantaba, a veces era necesario un poco de paz; por eso cuando cumplimos dieciséis, mamá abrió el último de sus restaurantes -hasta ahora- en Seattle, y para celebrar, papá nos llevó de paseo a la Península de Olympic, donde conocimos este pueblo mágico que nos enamoró y decidimos vivir aquí. Nosotras íbamos a la escuela en Seattle, pero no era problema, algo que realmente disfrutábamos era conducir.,aunqueAunque papá se empeñaba en enviarnos con chofer y ochenta de sus guardaespaldas, nos escapábamos en auto hasta el instituto la escuela de vez en cuando.

El caso era que nada pudo habernos preparado para lo estresante que sería este viaje, al menos al principio.

Bajé a desayunar y Ana ya estaba ahí, radiante como siempre, vestida de su color favorito: el morado, mientras que yo traía un _Chanel_ de mi color preferido: el azul; sandalias y el cabello suelto. Era un gesto de despedida hacia mamá, pues ella amaba vernos con vestido puesto, aunque Ana y yo preferíamos, por practicidad, usar capris o pantalones, además de que el clima no te dejaba enseñar demás.

–—Mis amores, todo está listo, sus cosas llegarán hoy, talvez al mismo tiempo que ustedes –—dijo mamá.

Ella y nana Esme se habían encargado de empacar y enviar todas nuestras pertenencias: fotografías, cuadros y aunque sonarauene gracioso, nuestra almohada, no podíamos dormir sin ella, era estrictamente necesario que fuera parte de nuestro equipaje de mano.

–—¡Gracias, mami!–—le respondí, .pPues no sabía cómo agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por nosotras.

De hecho, eran demasiadas cosas las que teníamos que agradecerle a mamá poreleste viaje. Cuando cumplimos 12 añosdoce, empezamos a montar desfiles de moda con nuestras amigas en el jardín; en esa época decidimos lo que estudiaríamos cuando fuéramos mayores. Soltarle a tu padre que serás modelo y diseñadora cuando tienes 12doce y estás en pleno desarrollo, no es la mejor idea,y menos cuando tu padre es sSenador y sueña con que sus únicas hijas sean abogadas o congresistas y no tengan novio hasta los treinta.

Pero papá no nos tomó tan en serio porque, según él, cambiaríamos de parecer pronto, pero mamá sabía que hablábamos con seriedad, así que nos inscribió a cursos de verano.; Ana estudió modelaje a los 13trece y yo, corte y confección a la misma edad. Papáno estaba del todo feliz, para él era soólo una distracción que a la larga no nos daría beneficios, así que para que lo pensáramos mejor, nos hizo prometer que tendríamos las mejores notas, que nosotras mismas pagaríamos los cursos y que no quería escándalos. Seguido de eso, comenzamos ahorrar todo lo que podíamos y mamá nos ayudaba. Nos fuimos a estudiar modelaje a Nueva York, así que no teníamos vacaciones hasta Nnavidad.

Y al cumplir los 16dieciséis, papá finalmente se resignó y nos dio su apoyo, comenzó a incluirse más en los planes y supervisaba todas las academias a las que asistíamos a curso. Ana y yo habíamos participado en un par de pasarelas y como regalo, papá nos dio boletos para asistir a la semana de la moda en Milán cuando cumplimos 17diecisiete. Pero a pesar del apoyo, nosotras seguimos cumpliendo la promesa y nos esforzábamos mucho. La moda sería nuestro pan de cada día, así que debíamos poner todo nuestro empeño para cumplir y sobrepasar nuestras propias expectativas. Todo estaba planeado y ya que no éramos las típicas _socialité_ al estilo Paris Hilton, no éramos predecibles. El mundo conocería a la dinastía Swan como las mejores, aunque el comienzo no fuera sencillo.

Empezó a llover y mi ánimo decayó, ¡fuera sandalias!,Mmamá entendió mi decepción y me acompañó a mi habitación para cambiarme, pero recordé que todo ya había sido empacado y enviado a Francia y casi lloré, me tendría que conformar con quedarme calientita en el auto hasta que subiéramos al avión, pero mamá nos dio una sorpresa de despedida.

–—Esto es para ti, princesa –—susurró, entregándome una bolsa de mi marca favorita: .

Prada. , Sin embargo, también pero había cosas de varias otras marcas. En la bolsa había un _outfit _bellísimo que consistía en un pantalón de gabardina color nude, un blusón azul de Dior, botines y accesorios de Prada.

En ese momento Ana entró a mi habitación y mamá le entregóo una bolsa igual, el atuendo de mi gemela era idéntico al mío, salvo por el color del blusón, que era morado. Mamá adoraba vestirnos iguales cuando éramos niñas, hasta que cumplimos 10diez y lloramos para que dejara de hacerlo, desde entonces desarrollamos nuestro propio estilo, y en otro momento este detalle habría causado un berrinche descomunal por parte de Ana, pero era el modo de mamá para decirnos adiós y lo aceptamos gustosas.

–—¡Gracias, mami! –—le dijo mi hermana y corrió al baño de mi habitación a cambiarse.

–—¡Tramposa!–—le grité. ,eraEra mi baño.

–—Las dejo alistarse –—dijo mamá y salió del cuarto la habitación con un aire triste.

Así llegó la hora de partir al aeropuerto, eran las 9:30 amdiez menos treinta,de la mañana pero como era costumbre debíamos llegar con antelación. Al llegar allá, vimos a unos cuantos amigos y a una visita incómoda.

Mike estaba en la sala de espera y al vernos quiso acercarse, pero los 80.000 ochenta mil guardaespaldas de papá no lo permitieron; por primera vez en mi vida, agradecía que papá siempre nos mandara con medio servicio secreto.

–—Ana, ¿estás bien? –—pregunté a mi hermana, mitad ansiosa y mitad molesta.

Mi gemela al ver a ese bastardo se quedó paralizada, pero al momento recobró la compostura y sonrió.

–—Claro, Bells, no te preocupes. ,estoEsto ya no me afecta y no amargará nuestro viaje –—respondió ella con demasiada determinación.

Yo simplemente quería matarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir al aeropuerto después de lo que le hizo a Ana?

_**FLASHBACK**_

–—Bells, nena, llegó una invitación para el baile de caridad de Rosalie, ¿iremos? –—preguntó Ana.

No podía creerlo, me estallaba la cabeza.;habíamosHabíamos sido rebeldes y nos habíamos ido de fiesta, bebimos y bailamos toda la noche, era la primera vez que hacíamos algo así, pero juré nunca más repetirlo, sentía que mi cabeza se partía y me llegaban recuerdos de la noche anterior. Aúun no entendía cómo me había dejado convencer por mi hermana para salir, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a mi cama y rezaba porque no hubiera fotos que explicarle a papá, él odiaba los escándalos y no podía poner en riesgo nuestro viaje del siguiente año. ¡Dios! Debía dejar de pensar o mi cabeza explotaría.

–—Hey, Bella, ¡despierta! !¿Iremos? –—insistió mi hermana.

–—¿Cómo es que luces fresca como una lechuga y yo no? –—cuestioné.

–—Fácil –—respondió ella–—, un baño, ropa limpia, las delicias de mamá y nana Esme, litros y litros de café, másy toneladas de aspirinas. Ahora deja de gritar y levántate, llamaré a Mike y saldremos de compras para el baile de Rose –—afirmó ella.

–—Yo no dije que iría.–puntualicé.

–—Oh vamos, no seas llorona, levántate. No desaprovecharé la oportunidad de estrenar un Valentino perfecto.–—Le brillaban los ojos al decirlo, pues aúun no estrenaba todo lo que había comprado en la semana de la moda.

Con tal de no seguir discutiendo, me levanté y ella salió de mi habitación. La cabeza me daba vueltas y moría de sed, había sido una completa locura, pero ya daba igual.

Tomé mi celular del buro, agradecida de no haberlo perdido y tenía 26veintiséisllamadas perdidas de Rosalie, 37treinta y siete mensajes de Angela y 71setenta y un notificaciones de Facebook. ¡Por Dios! No podía desconectarme del mundo por una noche porque estallaba la tercera guerra mundial.

Llamé a Rose y respondió al segundo timbre.

–—_¡Oh por Dios, Bella! ¿Dónde te metistees? Llevo horas tratando de hablarte_–—musitó alterada.

–—Relájate, Rosie, tuve una noche agitada con Ana y los chicos.,¿porPor qué no fuiste? –—pregunté.

–—_Bells, eso ahora no importa, ¿estás con Ana? _–—El tono de su voz y la mención de mi hermana me alertaron de que algo no estaba bien.

–—No, ¿por qué? ¿Qué está pasando, Rosalie? –—pregunté ansiosa.

–—_¿Has hablado con alguien? _–—cuestionó ella.

–—Deja de hacerme preguntas y contéstame, ¿qué está pasando? –—protesté ya molesta.

–—_Dios, Bella, tienes que ver algo. Según sé, esto pasó anoche mientras Ana y tú bailaban, pero por favor, mira tú primero, no dejes que Ana lo vea o que alguien le diga hasta que no hables con ella.,eresEres su gemela, tú sabes cómo manejarlo_–—dijo y colgó.

Me dejó totalmente confundida, no entendía nada. En eso mi teléfono vibróal recibir un archivo, lo acepté y lo abrí, pero al momento me quedé helada.

Era un víideo grabado en alta definición con duración de 12:56 doce minutos con cincuenta y seis segundos, donde se veía a Lauren, una enemiga nuestra, en una posición poco decente en el baño del club al que habíamos ido anoche.,Eestaba teniendo sexo con…¡Mike!

La rabia se apoderó de mí y comencé a llorar de coraje, era el novio de mi hermana enredado con su peor enemiga. Patearía a ese sujeto en cuanto lo viera. El maldito audio del víideo hizo que se me revolviera el estóomago, no sabía quién había grabado esto, pero también sería pateado en cuanto lo supiera.

En eso estaba cuando entró mi nana y quité el víideo de inmediato.

–—Mi niña, el desayuno se enfriaba y decidítraértelo para que te repongas –—dijo Esme con voz dulce.

–—¿Dónde está Ana? –—pregunté.

–—En su habitación, ha recibido una llamada. Parece que una chica del grupo de anoche…, Lauren, me parece–—respondió.

Lauren no había ido en nuestro grupo anoche pero sin duda había estado ahí, ¡y ahora estaba hablando con Ana!

Salí corriendo de mi habitación para entrar a la de mi gemela y mi corazón se hizo trizas al verla. Ella lo sabía, su cara me lo dijo y le quité el teléfono.

–—…_cComo verás, ya no eres la única en la vida de Mike, y de hecho nunca lo fuiste. Despierta, niña de papi, a tu guapísimo novio le gustan las mujeres, no las mojigatas con sueños estúpidos que andan con chaperones. Esto es el siglo XXIveintiuno, pero no te preocupes que a mí me encanta entretener a Mike cada quevez que tú lo mandas a dormir sin cenar jajajaja_… –—Terminó de explicaraba la zorra mientras reía.

Mi paciencia y mi educación se fueron por la ventana en cuanto oí esa risa estúpida.

–—Mira, idiota, puedes sentir orgullo de haber cogido con mi novio en un baño público, eso soólo demuestra lo zorra que eres, ¿tan en celo estabas, perra?, ¿que no pudiste esperar a llegar a un hotel? Y por Mike descuida, te lo regalo, a mí ya me tenía harta. De mí, di lo que quieras que yo aún conservo mi dignidad y el respeto de la gente, me lo he ganado por mi educación y mi esfuerzo, no por las veces que he cogido con un bastardo en un baño público. Eres tan estúpida que te dejaste grabar, esto saldrá en internet y, ¡adiós, beca! Todos te tratarán como lo que eres en cuanto ese víideo salga, zorra.–—Ccolgué el teléfono.

No sé si fue buena idea hacerme pasar por Ana, ni siquiera sabía cómo había iniciado la conversación, soólo sé que mis ganas de romperle el cuello a Lauren y a Mike, aumentaban conforme las lágrimas de Ana caían.;estabaEstaba viendo el víideo, porque la muy zorra llamó a casa y lo envió al celular de mi hermana.

–—Dame acá eso, ¡no tienes por qué ver esas porquerías! –—le dije a Ana.

–—¡No,!qQuiero verlo!–—respondió.

–—Ana, por favor, no te hagas esto. Son un par de idiotas que no tienen el más mínimo respeto por…

El celular de Ana vibró interrumpiéndome a media frase, y el identificador decía "MIKE". Traté de arrancarle el celular de las manos pero ella lo impidió.

–—Responderé, por favor, no te entrometas, pero no te vayas –—me pidió antes de tomar la llamada–—.¿Qué quieres? –—contestó.,suSu voz, al igual que su rostro, eran de piedra.

–—_Amor, perdóname, bebé, estaba borracho, no sabía lo que hacía, pensaba que estaba contigo, princesa.,¡perdónamePerdóname! _–—Llloriqueaba el bastardo.

–—¿Perdonarte, Mike? ¿Es en serio? Creí que en dos años de relación había llegado a conocerte, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no sé quién eres y por lo visto tú tampoco me conoces, porque eso de que pensabas que estabas conmigo ni tú lo crees, ¿o qué? ¿Me viste cara de querer exhibirme como zorra barata en un baño público? Yo si conozco la decencia, y tú eres un cretino, y un verdadero imbécil si crees que tus lloriqueos me harán perdonarte.

He desperdiciado dos años de mi vida al lado de un perdedor que unas copas demás le llevaron a tirarse al primer culo fácil que encontró, ¿y sabes qué? ¡No me importa!, al contrario, te lo agradezco porque así me libré de ti, y por tu bien no vuelvas a llamarme ni a buscarme… ¡Ah! Y dile a tu zorrita que mucho cuidado con meterse conmigo porque si lo intenta va a saber quién es Anabella Swan; así que aléjense de mí si no quieren verse perjudicados–—dijo de un tirón y colgó.

Ella había sido fuerte durante la llamada y había colocado el altavoz para que yo escuchara las excusas del bastardo; pero al colgar se desplomó, y yo no hice más que abrazarla. Mike había sido el primer y único amor de mi hermana, es hijo de un acerero, amigo de papá, por lo cual no hubo problema cuando empezaron a salir. Ana vivía para Mike, era su día y su noche, todo lo que hacía tenía que ver con él, incluso la salida de anoche, había sido idea de ella para que celebraran sus dos años juntos, ya que estábamos en tiempos de exámenes y no habían podido festejar; y ahora, ese bastardo era el culpable de sus lágrimas.

–—Ana, debes calmarte, no dejes que ese par te vea derrotada, eres una Swan, no puedes dejarte caer y menos por un idiota. Verás que en el futuro encontrarás alguien digno de ti y de tu corazón. Llora, hermana, llora lo que debas llorar, pero quiero verte de pie y lista para esta noche. Tu vida no se acaba por un estúpido que no supo valorarte; si hubiese valido la pena.

Hermana, mis palabras serían otras, pero sabes que tengo razón y perdóname si soy cruel, pero ese perro bastardo no se merece tus lágrimas. Y de la perra de Lauren me encargo yo.,asíAsí que, anda, hermana, llora y sácalo de ti, ya verás que te sentirás mejor. –—La consolé.

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

Que tuviera el descaro de ir al aeropuerto después de todo lo que pasó, fue lo que me hizo perder el poco control que tenía en torno a ese patán.

–—¿Qué diablos quieres? –—le grité.

–—Hablar con tu hermana, Isabella –—respondió el imbécil.

–—Déjalo, Bella, puedo manejarlo –—replicó mi hermana–—. ¿Qué quieres, Mike? No tengo todo el día, mi vuelo a París está por salir, así que sé breve –—le dijo Ana con demasiada frialdad.

–—Quería despedirme. Talvez no volvamos a vernos; yo también me iré, viajaré a Argentina el mes próximo y no tengo planes de volver. Sé que me equivoqué y cargaré con esa estupidez toda mi vida, porque por una idiotez perdí al amor de mi vida. ;perdónamePerdóname, Anabella, eso es todo lo que te pido. Buen viaje.–—Ssoltó Mike, y sin esperarse a que Ana respondiera, dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

Un poco en shock, nos despedimos de todos. Mamá y nana Esme no pararon de llorar y papá prometió que viajarían a Francia en Nnavidad para pasar las fiestas con nosotras. Nos subimos al avión muy nerviosas.

–—¿Lista, hermana? –—le pregunté a Ana.

–—Claro, Bells–—respondió ella un poco ausente. Y yo sabía por qué.

–—No le hagas caso ade ese tonto –—le dije–—, además tú nos prometiste a todos que no amargaría el viaje.–—Lle recordé.

–—No es eso, Bella, es soólo que pienso cuántas cosas han cambiado en tan poco tiempo, y en cuántas cambiarán ahora que viviremos en París.–—Mme confesó mi gemela.

–—Tranquila, _Annie_, como tú bien me dijiste ayer, estaremos juntas cumpliendo el sueño de nuestras vidas.;Ssoólo hay que disfrutarlo.–—Llaeanimé.

–—Okay, ¡a disfrutarlo! –—exclamó.

Y así despegó el avión que nos llevaría lejos de casa hacia un nuevo hogar, un hogar que tendría que acogernos por lo menos dos años de nuestras vidas, un hogar que era muy bien llamado "LA CIUDAD DEL AMOR", una ciudad que sin pensarlo nos haría encontrar eso precisamente, el amor, pero que pondría a prueba nuestro amor de gemelas.

.

.

.

N/A:

VOLVEMOS CON EL SEGUNDO CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESPERAR PACIENTEMENTE, ESPERAMOS QUE YA NO TARDEN TANTO LAS ENTREGAS DE ESTA HISTORIA Y QUE NOS SIGAN CON MUCHA DEDICACION, TAL CUAL SE ESTÁA ESCRIBIENDO ESTE FIC. LAS ENTREGAS SERAN CADA 15 DÍIAS APROXIMADAMENTE Y SI TENEMOS EL CAP LISTO ANTES SE SUBIRÁA TAN PRONTO ESTÉE. ¡DISFRÚTENLO!

Nota de la Beta:

Chicas, una sincera disculpa de parte de Divino, ¡gracias por seguir la historia! No se había podido actualizar pero ahora sí se podrá, espero su apoyo para con la autora. Besitos. Déjennos sus comentarios.


	3. Pérdida

**_Capítulo beteado por Ann'B, FFAD. _**

**_(www (punto) facebook (punto) com/groups/betasffaddiction/)_**

**_CAPÍTULO 3:_** "PÉRDIDA".

**EDWARDPOV**

**Londres, 19 de abril de 2009.**

Había muchas cosas en mi vida que eran confusas, pero esas llamadas definitivamente habían cambiadomi percepción de las cosas.

Tenía dieciocho años en ese entonces y había demonios con los que debía seguir luchando, a pesar de que ya era lo suficientemente mayor para exigir una explicación lógica a todos los enigmas de mi vida. Sin embargo, a los ojos del abuelo Aro, yo seguía siendo un niño al que debía seguírselo tratando como tal.

No entendía esa parte de mi vida, no sabía por qué si el apellido de mi familia era Cullen, yo debía decir que mi apellido era Vulturi. Parecía que les daba pena, pero en cambio, era el orgullo de mi padre, Carlisle. Era hijo único, pues mi madre, Renata, había muerto al nacer yo y eso también era confuso; en casa no se mencionaba nunca el nombre de mamá, ni había fotos de ella, el abuelo conservaba una y solo me dejó mirarla una vez cuando tenía ocho añ algo así como mi regalo de cumpleaños. Mientras mi padre estaba en el hospital de guardia, el abuelo me mostró la foto por 40 segundos, aproximadamente, y ahí pude darme cuenta de que no me parecía a ella;fue el primer comentario que le hice al abuelo y él solo respondió que tenía los genes de los Cullen.

Mi madre era italiana al igual que yo, pero mi abuelo quiso que fuera inglés y me dieron la doble nacionalidad, aunque no conocía más que la familia que tengo aquí en Londres. Estaba rodeado de mentiras y secretos, el apellido que uso es el de soltera de mi madre, siempre me dijeron que si un extraño a la familia preguntaba mi apellido, diera ese, a pesar de que fueseotro.

Las cosas empezaron a verse mejor cuando me inscribí a clases de pianoy descubrí el talento que tenía, era demasiado natural, como si toda la vida hubiese tocado, pero en realidad comencé a los 12 años. Desde entonces dediqué mi vida entera a la música y logré obtener un lugar en "La Real Academia de Londres", donde conocí al amor de mi vida.

Tenía 16 años cuando nos dijeron en la academia que uno de nosotros tocaría "EL LAGO DE LOS CISNES" para una compañía de danza y se tomaría en cuenta para nuestra calificación final. Por suerte, fui elegido junto con un grupo de mi clase para tocar en compañía de la Sinfónica de Londres y ahí conocí a Tanya; ella con sus 15 años era la mujer más hermosa y graciosa sobre el escenario, su delicadeza y pasión te transportaban a un mundo bellísimo que junto con la música, eran mi todo.

Comenzamos a salir y me di cuenta de cuan perdidamente enamorado estaba, y con ella todo era perfecto, dejé de cuestionarme las decisiones de mi familia, dejé de hacer preguntas sobre mi madre y su familia, dejé de preocuparme por todos los secretos que envolvían mi vida y me entregué por completo a esa mujer.

Mas un día de abril de ese miserable año, recibido dos llamadas, una que me hizo explotar de alegría y una que me devastó por completo.

La primera llamada del día 19 de abril de 2006 fue de Tanya, diciéndome que teníamos que hablar, que abandonaría la compañía de danza porque ya no podía seguir bailando y que era una decisión irrevocable, sin contenerse más me dijo que estaba embarazada, y que debíamos pensar en nuestro futuro. Colgó la llamada con la promesa de que vendría a casa para mostrarme los análisis y poder hablar sobre nosotros. Había demasiada dulzura en su hijo, un pedazo de ella y mío, a la par. Lo mejor de mí y de mi hermosa esposa; porque eso sería en cuanto fuera posible, si era el caso, este mismo día.

La esperé con demasiada ansiedad, fantaseando con la idea de una vida juntos, despertando con ella todos los días y viendo crecer su hermoso vientre que albergaba a nuestro pequeño á sola idea de compartir con ella el resto de mi vida me hacía reír sin parar, no podía creer tanta felicidad, la felicidad que solo esa mujer sabía darme. La amaba.

Sin embargo, pasaron las horas y ella no llegó, llamé a su casa y a su celular sin obtener respuesta, incluso llamé a la compañía de danza para saber si había estado allí compartiendo la noticia de nuestro hijo, pero nadie había oído de ella, no había ido al ensayo y el director de su puesta en escena estaba furioso. Eso no me importóen lo más mínimo y empecé a preocuparme.

Mi preocupación se transformó en desesperación, odio, rabia… en un dolor inmenso que me dejó marcado para siempre.

El teléfono sonó y corrí a contestarlo pensando que era ella, y la estúpida sonrisa que se había dibujado en mi cara fue borrada por las palabras que nunca olvidaré.

—¿Es usted Edward Cullen? —preguntó un extraño al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, soy yo —respondí—. ¿Quién es usted?

—Soy el Dr. Masen, lamento informarle que la Srita. Tanya Denali ha sufrido un terrible accidente y entre sus pertenencias encontramos este número de teléfono junto a su identificación. ¿Es usted familiar? —dijo aquel individuo.

—Soy su novio. —Logré articular.

—Necesitamos el teléfono de un familiar directo, la chica está muy grave —insistió el sujeto.

—Soy todo lo que tiene, ella estáaquí como estudiante de ballet. —Atiné a decir.

—Entonces, es mejor que se dé prisa, está en el London Bridge Hospital —dijo antes de colgar.

Corrí al auto como jamás lo había hecho y el trayecto al hospital fue eterno para mí, cuando llegué ya era demasiado tarde.

Tanya había muerto seis minutos antes de que yo llegara, a los 17 años y con dos meses de embarazo.

Con ella se murió una parte de mí que estoy seguro que jamás revivirá, ella se llevó mi capacidad para amar, mi pasión por la música y mis ganas de vivir. Un maldito conductor ebrio, que impactó la parte de atrás del taxi en el que viajaba, le arrebató la vida a ella y a mi hijo.

Mi vida, que de por sí ya era caótica, se volvió un infierno. Dejó de importarme todo, hasta mi padre, empecé a vivir mi vida como si fuera el último día para mí, porque me di cuenta de que no nos queda tiempo a nadie para vivir y que talvez no haría lo que siempre quise y soñé. Tenía que vivir al límite para llenar el vacío que Tanya dejó… y hasta ahora no lo he logrado.

Hoy, tres años después, viajo a otro lugar, sin saber qué esperar porque ya no espero nada, y sin vivir porque mi vida se murió hace tres años. París será mi casa hasta que me harte y otro aire me lleve de nuevo a Londres.

**N/A: HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ VOLVEMOS CON EL 3ER CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA, Y ES UN CAP ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO A MI BETA, LA CUAL A PESAR DE QUE NO LA CONOZCO, ES UNA PERSONA LLENA DE TALENTO Y DEDICACIÓN, Y MI MEJOR AMIGA. ELLA INSPIRÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO Y ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN. COMO SE HABRÁN DADO CUENTA, EN ESTA HISTORIA EDDIE SE PRESENTARÁ COMO UN HOMBRE AMARGADO, Y ASÍ SERÁ HASTA QUE LAS GEMELAS LOGREN CAMBIARLO… LA PREGUNTA ES: ¿QUIÉN DE LAS DOS LOGRARÁ ENAMORARLO DE NUEVO DE LA VIDA?**¡**NOS VEMOS!**

**Nota de la Beta: Chicas, únanse al grupo privado de Facebook, se llama "DivinoPankezito'sFanfics", abajo les dejo el link, si por casualidad no lo consiguen escríbanle a la autora al privado de FF para agregarlas, allí se subirán adelantos e imágenes. **

**A xoxo.**

**(****www (punto) facebook (punto) com / groups / 1440474596202080****/)**


	4. Adaptación y cosas que no esperabas

CapítulobeteadoporAnn'B

Betas FFAD (www (punto) facebook (punto) com / groups / betasffaddiction /)

**CAPÍTULO 4: ADAPTACIÓN Y COSAS QUE NO ESPERABAS.**

**ANA POV**

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Bells y yo llegamos a Parí departamento que papá y mamá nos habían regalado era fantástico. Se trataba de un _pent-house_ muy lindo y lujoso, sospechábamos que parte de él también fue regalo de los abuelos, pero no preguntamos, simplemente nos encantaba.

El decorado era muy minimalista pero acogedor, con terraza y una pequeña alberca en la que Bella y yo adorábamos nadar para relajarnos después de un largo día de escuela.

Habíamos decidido desde antes de viajar que tomaríamos los cursos ella estudiaba el curso de diseño, yo haría el de modelaje y viceversa; pero la verdad era que los cursos nos dejaban agotadas mental y fí gemela y yo habíamos perdido mucha comunicación, prácticamente vivía sola y eso dolía, planeamos mucho este viaje y cómo lo disfrutaríamos juntas, sin embargo,dicho viaje nos estaba costando nuestra relación de hermanas.

Llegué a la casay Bella ya estaba ahí.

—Hola, Bells, ¿qué tal tu día? —le pregunté.

—Hola, Annie. Agotador. —Suspiró—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—También estuvo pesado, pero ya estoy en casa —le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me iré a duchar, tengo un proyecto por hacer —informó—, y la verdad no quiero dormir hasta tarde otra vez —añadió yse levantó del sofá.

—Bells, espera —le grité.

—¿Qué pasa? —interrogó un poco molesta.

—Bueno…Es que casi no hablamos, podemos, no sé… salir a cenar solo por hoy o… pedir una pizza y charlar. —Dudé—.Ya no sé qué pasa contigo, cómo vas; no me cuentas nada y casi no tenemos contacto —musité—. Hasta los fines de semana estás en la computadora con tus proyectos y no quieres salir de compras conmigo, estamos en París y no quieres ir de compras como lo…

—¡HAY COSAS MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE LAS COMPRAS, ANABELLA! —me gritó antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta de su habitación para no volver a salir en toda la noche.

—Señorita, ¿le sirvo la cena? —preguntó Carmen, la señora del servicio.

—No, Carmen. Gracias. —Fue todo lo que dije y me fui a mi habitación.

Lloré demasiado, estaba perdiendo a mi hermana y lo peor es que ni siquiera había una razón para su enojo, yo no le había hecho nada malo, hasta había intentado ayudarla en su proyecto y no me dejaba, decía que ella debía tener sus propias ideas y conseguir su inspiración, pero lo único que lograba era enfadarse y desquitarse con el mundo. Me afectaba más de lo que quería reconocer, necesitaba poner un remedio antes de que llegara más lejos, además faltaba muy poco para las Navidades y nuestros padres junto con nana Esme estarían aquí. Si mamá detectaba que nuestra relación se había ido al caño, nos arriesgábamos a que nos regresara a Forks, derrotadas e inconclusas en lo que al curso se refería. Sin embargo,ese día no hablaría con ella, dejaría que se le bajara su estúpido coraje y después la sentaría para hablar seriamente, porque Isabella me escucharía, le gustara o no.

Así pasaron dos días y llegó el sábado. Desperté temprano con el fin de estar lista para cuando mi hermana despertara, sabía que intentaría sumergirse en su proyecto y antes de que se estresara necesitaba hablar con ella.

Mi celular sonó y respondí sin ver el número.

—¿Hola? —hablé.

_—__¡Hola!_ —gritaron al unísono mis amigas desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Kate e Irina eran gemelas también, pero ellas se llevaban mejor que yo con Bella, aveces las envidiaba por eso.

—Hola, chicas, ¿qué pasa? —respondí, sobándome la oreja y separándolo un poco por si volvían a gritar.

_—__Tenemos planes para hoy y queremos saber si te gustaría unirte_ —dijo Kate.

_—__Anda, no seas amargada y acompáñanos._ —Secundó Irina.

—Lo siento, chicas. Hoy es imposible, pasaré el día con Bells y no tengo ni idea si querrá salir, ha estado agotada.

_—__Quizá podemos salir las cuatro y hacer bromas a los turistas como gemelas que somos… Podrías presentarnos a la misteriosa Bella_ —sugirió Kate con un tono burlón, pero sin afán de hizo sonreír con nostalgia porque en las semana que llevábamos viviendo aquí, mi gemela no había tenido tiempo de conocer a mis amigas ni nada que tuviera que ver conmigo.

—Mejor… ¿Qué les parece si les llamo más tarde para saber si podemos pasar un rato juntas?¿De acuerdo? Así ustedes no interrumpen sus planes y nos reunimos también —sugerí para calmarlas un poco.

_—__De acuerdo, Ann, entonces esperamos tu tanto, ¡NOS VAMOS DE COMPRAS!_ —Volvieron a gritar.

Colgaron la llamada dejándome con una sonrisa en la cara y el tímpano destrozado.

Salí a la sala a esperar que Bella despertara, por eso me sorprendió que ella ya estuviera ahí con pijama y las rodillas pegadas a su pecho.

—Buenos días, Bella —saludé.

—Hola, Ana. Buenos días —respondió ella.

—¿Dormiste bien? Necesitamos hablar —afirmé con seriedad.

—Sí, estoy bien…¿De qué quieres hablar? —replicó un poco a la defensiva.

—Quiero que me expliques porqué tienes esa actitud conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —Solté,sentándome junto a ella.

De repente comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, lo que me sorprendió un poco porque regularmente la chillona era yo, Bella siempre era la fuerte, desde niñas fue así y ahora me desconcertaba más porque no conocía el motivo de su llanto.

—Ana, ya no puedo, creo que esto me sobrepasa y no sé cómo enfrentarlo.Sé que te tengo a ti pero me he dado cuenta de que tú te adaptaste mejor que yo,te va bien en tu curso, tu porte ya es diferente y yo solo parezco una anciana estresada a tu lado —confesó—.Extraño mi casa, los cuidados de nana Esme y las charlas con papá.Extraño ver cocinar a mamá y extraño que mi gemela me necesite. —Soltó de un tirón y volvió a llorar—. Ana, me regreso a Forks —añadió.

—¿QUÉ? —le pregunté sorprendida, pero no contestó—.Escúchame, Isabella. No sé quién rayos te metió en la cabeza que no te necesito, tú eres mi hermana y siempre te necesitaré.Puedo tener amigos pero tú eres la tener aprobación en los cursos pero siempre querré la tuya primero que todo y mi familia podrá estar en otro continente, pero te tengo a ti aquí a mi lado.

»No importa si eres una anciana o una niña, no importa si repruebas el curso y tienes que volver a repetirlo, no importa si debo quedarme todas las noches despierta contigo para terminar tu proyecto, nada de eso importa mientras que tú y yo estemos bien y recuerdes que te amo por lo que eres —le aseguré y no sé en qué momento comencé a sollozar junto a ella.

Nos abrazamos fuerte y lloramos mucho, supuse que esto debía pasar para superar la nostalgia de estar lejos de casa, aunque ella lo había tomado mal, yo estaba también a punto de agarrar mis maletas y volver a Forks.

—¡Ah!Y no vas a regresar a casa hasta que terminemos, luchaste mucho por esto y no dejaré que lo abandones. —Juré lo más seria que pude.

—Okay, pero de todos modos me correrán del curso, no he avanzado nada en mi proyecto y lo que llevo es un sé cómo dejé que me pusieran en un proyecto tan avanzado —dijo ella sin parar de llorar.

—Cálmate, Bells, yo te ayudaré… ya te lo dije —le respondí, abrazándola más fuerte—.¿De qué se trata tu proyecto?

Sin responder, se levantó y fue a su habitación, tardó no más de dos minutos y volvió a la sala con un cuaderno de dibujo.

—Mi proyecto se trata de crear 10 vestidos de novia, de los cuales se elegirán cinco que se presentarán en la próxima pasarela de la temporada antes de que finalice el año —explicó—. Somos cinco chicas y tres chicos, son 80 vestidos de los cuales se exhibirán solo cinco y todos de la misma persona. Yo simplemente no puedo inspirarme y me quedan cinco días para entregarlos.

Abrió su cuaderno y casi me dio un infarto, Bella comenzó a mostrarme los cinco vestidos de novia más bellos que había visto en mi vida: _encaje, seda, satén, organza_, telas infinitas que creaban vestidos hermosos, elegantes y sofisticados, modernos pero conservadores, simplemente prefectos y creaban la sensación delos tejidos, a pesar de que eran solo dibujos.

—¿Verdad que son horribles? —preguntó con tristeza.

—¿Pero qué dices, Isabella? Si son hermosos y todos tienen tu toque, eres un genio —le dije a mi gemela con total sinceridad, lo cual hizo que se iluminara su cara.

—¿De verdad te gustan? —preguntó incrédula.

—Me encantan —afirmé.

—Aún me faltan cinco pero en estos días los tendré, la verdad es que los estuve aplazando mucho —me confesó.

—Descuida, seguro que te quedarán divinos —le aseguré—.Y ahora,¿qué tal si te quitas esa depresión tan fea y salimos a dar una vuelta?Quiero que conozcas a mis amigas y tal vez también se hagan tus amigas, porque son gemelas como nosotras —le animé a mi hermanita.

—De acuerdo, pero quiero invitar a una amiga mía, también quiero que la conozcas. ¿Hay algún problema si la invito? —me preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Claro que no, Bells. Llámala y dile que la veremos en dos horas en la entrada del museo de Louvre. —Moría por visitar ese museo y sabía que mi hermana no se negaría, solo tenía que convencer a mis revoltosas amigas.

—Okay —dijo y salió disparada hacia su dormitorio.

Dos horas después nos reunimos en la entrada del tan maravilloso lugar con su amiga Alice, una chica bajita y delgada pero con la energía de un huracán y un sentido de la moda mucho más desarrollado que el nuestro. Aunque, rápidamente hicimos clic y de pronto ya estábamos planeando una pijamada para el siguiente fin de semana en el pent-house. Minutos después llegaron Kate e Irina, y todas comenzamos a charlar como si nos conociéramos de siempre. Fue lindo ver a Bella congeniando tan bien con todas. Por fin después de casi dos meses,la había recuperado.

Entramos al museo y nos separamos, pues cada quien quería ver sus pinturas hermana, Alice y yo fuimos directo al piso que albergaba el tan famoso cuadro de la _Mona Lisa_… y fue cuando sucedió.

De pie frente al cuadro y observándolo, estaba un chico, el más hermoso que Dios pudo haber creado. Alto, musculoso y de facciones de ángel. Me situé a un lado de él, sin querer miré hacia arriba para observarlo y me devolvió la mirada; justo en ese momento, algo pasó dentro de mí. ¿Qué me pasaba?

**CHICAS LLEGAMOS CON EL 4TO CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA, COMO VEN ESTÁ NARRADO POR ANA, ASÍ SERÁN LOS CAPS, TRATARÉ DE QUE VEAN LA HISTORIA DESDE DIFERENTES PERSPECTIVAS PARA QUE LA ENTIENDAN MEJOR Y SEA MÁS ENTRETENIDO. ESTE FIC TIENE UN GRUPO DE FACEBOOK EN EL QUE SE PUBLICARÁN LOS ATUENDOS QUE LAS GEMELAS DISEÑEN, COMO LOS 10 VESTIDOS DE NOVIA DE ESTE CAP, SI QUIEREN VERLOS ÚNANSE AL GRUPO. GRACIAS POR EL APOYO QUE LE DAN A ESTA HISTORIA Y ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DEJARAN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER QUÉ LES PARECE. QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, ¡NOS LEEMOS!**

N/B:

Link del grupo: _www facebook com / groups / 1440474596202080 /_


End file.
